De guardias médicas y decisiones
by GuanacoRider
Summary: Lo único que quería era ir al hospital, cumplir con las horas de prácticas, sentirse útil salvando un par de vidas, y ser feliz. Al parecer el universo o, mejor dicho, un tal Tomás, tenía otras ideas. AU!Muggle en Buenos Aires.
1. Martes a la madrugada

El reloj del consultorio marcaba una hora cercana al amanecer. Las pisadas de algún que otro enfermero o guardia de turno, y el lejano sonido de los autos y colectivos de una ciudad que nunca dormía, eran los únicos sonidos que quebraban el silencio. A esa altura de la noche, Harry ya había optado por quedarse sentado, esperando a que pasara o no algo, con la puerta abierta y contando con la vista de un pasillo oscuro como compañía. El otro médico de guardia se había ausentado más temprano porque él le estaba devolviendo un favor que le debía, cubriendo lo que restaba de ambos turnos por su cuenta.

Desde el comienzo la velada fue una guardia tranquila, parecía que iba a volverse sin el peso de una jornada activa, a su poco espacioso departamento. La camilla no había sido usada en toda la noche y la polilla que revoloteaba confundida en un rincón era el único indicio que no era el último ser vivo del planeta. La quietud le daba mala espina, casi significaba que, en cualquier momento, todo iba a cambiar de manera drástica.

Se acomodó en la silla y notó que tenía las manos frías a pesar que esa parte del hospital sí estaba calefaccionada, presintió que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Como invocado, el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta abierta de su consultorio lo sacó del ensimismamiento. Sobresaltado, se puso de pie y miró a la persona que estaba en la entrada. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Sobre el escritorio fue olvidado el libro del que había empezado a estudiar para su próxima evaluación.

-Esta atención es lamentable, primero me dan unas indicaciones totalmente precarias para llegar hasta acá, y después el médico está durmiendo en el trabajo. Totalmente lamentable.

Harry ignoró por unos segundos las palabras arrogantes que flotaron hasta sus oídos, y se dedicó a recorrer al recién llegado con mirada crítica. El otro, un hombre alto, de cara y porte aristocrático, y que debía tener cerca de treinta años, sostenía casi todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. Tenía una mano apretada contra un hombro, mientras un halo de algo, que debía ser sangre, manchaba la ropa que se encontraba apretada bajo la palma y los dedos.

-Qué carajo- Harry comenzó con evidente sorpresa en la voz, antes de tomar el control de la situación- ¿te apuñalaron? A ver, dejame revisar la herida.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia el otro, pero la mirada apática del paciente le trasmitió que si no trabajaba con cautela, iba a lamentarlo. En vez de irse a su lado, con un gesto de las manos le indicó que se acercara a la camilla y, a la vez que el otro se dirigía con cierta dificultad hacia el lugar indicado, él juntó con precisión todo lo que supuso que iba a necesitar y lo colocó sobre la mesita al alcance de la mano.

-¿Podés mover el hombro lo suficiente como para sacar la campera y lo de abajo?

-¿Realmente te parece que estoy en condiciones de hacer eso?- contestó el otro de mala manera.

-No tengo idea que tan grave es esa herida- Harry lo miró a los ojos- voy a pensar que es de las feas, tengo que cortar la ropa entonces.

-Me importa una mierda la ropa, solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo.

En ese momento, el médico decidió un par de cosas: que el otro le caía mal; que había algo en toda la situación que le daba una soberana mala espina; y que si no se apuraba el desconocido iba a terminar desangrado sobre la camilla. Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible y puso manos a la obra.

Lo cierto era que, en ese hospital público perdido en medio del conurbano bonaerense, lo último que podía olerse en una sala de guardia era desinfectante. La única luz que había era blanca y provenía de un caño de bajo consumo que estaba al lado de otro caño quemado.

Los insumos no eran muchos, pero eran, en general, los suficientes, y la triste realidad se basaba en que, lo que más valía de ese lugar, mucho más que la idea de un sueldo, era la experiencia. La cantidad de casos bizarros y anécdotas que recolectaba hasta el momento, eran oro puro en comparación con las historias casi aburridas de las clínicas privadas o los hospitales en medio de la capital. Al principio, cuando Harry había entrado a trabajar y hacer las prácticas en ese lugar, había empezado decepcionado, frustrado por no haber quedado en otro hospital más prestigioso; pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que, a fin de cuentas, lo importante era el trabajar con verdaderos pacientes. Era hermoso poder ejercer de eso que había estado estudiando durante años, con tanto esfuerzo y perseverancia, y darse cuenta que, en efecto, el curar y trabajar con las personas era lo suyo.

De todas formas, a pesar de ya haberse acostumbrado a trabajar en condiciones dignas a un establecimiento público de mediana calidad, el saber que contaba con limitados recursos le molestaba a la hora de atender a un paciente. Sobre todo, un paciente que parecía estar acostumbrado a la atención de una clínica privada, si la calidad de la ropa y su aspecto general eran indicadores de su status social. La verdad era que a Harry le dolía tener que destruir parte de un atuendo que, evidentemente, era tan caro.

Con la tijera de su cartuchera, sospechaba que alguien del otro turno se había llevado la tijera quirúrgica, hizo un tajo que desprendió casi toda la manga del otro y, con firmeza, corrió la mano que estaba teniendo, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, la herida. Con rapidez liberó la zona lastimada de los restos de camisa y, con un algodón con alcohol que ya tenía preparado, comenzó a limpiar con eficiencia todo el hombro.

Cuando sus ojos llegaron al lugar de la herida, soltó una maldición, "Mierda"

El hombre no había sido apuñalado, le habían disparado.

En un movimiento impaciente soltó el algodón, se paró, y cruzó al otro lado de la habitación para buscar una pinza y volver, casi sin tocar el piso con los pies.

-Qué carajo- exclamó, acomodando el cuerpo del otro, así la única luz unidireccional de la habitación daba de lleno al lugar donde estaba la bala- ¿por qué no me dijiste que te había disparado?

-Era obvio- dijo el otro sin mirarlo, con la cara vuelta hacia el lado contrario al hombro lastimado.

Harry maldijo en su interior, antes de invocar toda la calma que no tenía para poder sacar el proyectil del cuerpo del otro. Le tranquilizó el hecho de que la bala no estaba muy adentro y lejos de cualquier zona que pudiera causar un daño con secuelas. Sin perder un segundo y de manera segura y rápida introdujo la pinza, agarró el metal, y de un tirón liberó al paciente del cuerpo extraño. En toda la operación, solo un pequeño sonido se escapó de los labios blancos y casi sellados del herido.

El médico puso la bala en su mano y la limpió de sangre con un pedazo de algodón que tenía encima.

-Esta entera

-Por suerte

Ninguno de los dos pronunció otra palabra en los minutos que siguieron. Harry limpió y desinfectó la herida, que era menos profunda de lo que parecía, y usó casi todas las vendas que le quedaban en cubrir y asegurar bien el hombro del otro. Cuando terminó, satisfecho con su trabajo, agarró de la mesita una tableta con ibuprofenos, y la botella con agua que tenía cerrada sobre el escritorio. Esa botella la había comprado, en realidad, por las dudas y se auto-felicitó por ser tan provisorio.

-Tomate una ahora, y después una cada seis horas hasta que se te pase un poco el dolor- le entregó la botella ya destapada y las pastillas- y esas vendas las vas a tener que cambiar al menos una vez mañana para ver si se infectó la herida o si la tratamos a tiempo.

El hombre no dejó de seguir cada movimiento que el médico hacía desde que curó la herida, y la cara casi estoica y esos ojos fríos le causaban algo que era una mezcla de incomodidad y molestia. Con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias, vio al otro tragarse un ibuprofeno sin comentar, antes de guardar el resto de las pastillas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Con una vitalidad imposible para alguien que se encontraba en tal estado, el extraño se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Los pasos eran lentos pero firmes, y las sombras le taparon las facciones, ocultando la expresión de su cara y cualquier indicio del cansancio post operatorio.

-¡Che esperá!- Harry, indignado, se puso de pie por enésima vez en lo que iba de la media hora- ¡no podés ir caminando por la calle así, vas a terminar muerto en la vereda!

-No soy yo el que va a terminar muerto.

Esa frase silenció cualquier otro reproche que le estuviera por decir. Lo último que vio de aquel hombre misterioso, fue la figura de su espalda internándose en la oscuridad del pasillo; y lo último que escuchó fue esa promesa fría, furiosa y calculada que rajó el silencio y la paz del consultorio. Bajo ese juramento, la persona que hizo aquel disparo tenía los días contados.

Casi sin pensarlo, Harry se alegró de estar a salvo dentro del hospital.

.

.

Cuando un par de horas más tarde tuvo que ordenar el consultorio y archivar el papeleo médico, se dio cuenta de algo terrible, tan catastrófico que hizo que se quedara congelado, "la puta madre, no le hice una ficha clínica"

Emitió un sonido de angustia profunda, antes de pasarse ambas manos por el pelo. A esa altura de la mañana, su mente estaba tan dormida como su cuerpo, y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, echarse en la cama, y dejarse llevar por el sueño por lo menos hasta el mediodía. Dirigió la cansada y borrosa vista, los anteojos los tenía en la mano, hacia la fila de papeles y recorrió la habitación con mirada crítica.

En ese momento tenía dos opciones, o informar el terrible error que había cometido al no tomar los datos del paciente y bajar bastante su nota conceptual, porque encima no había sido un caso cualquiera, sino el de alguien que había sido disparado, seguramente, con un arma ilegal; ó guardarse el caso y reponer las vendas que había usado en secreto. Frente a esas dos alternativas, que eran ambos igual de terribles, suspiró, antes de volver a ponerse los anteojos.

Con una sabiduría inhumana en ese momento del día, optó por tomar la decisión después de dormir, con el cerebro más descansado. Recién comenzaba la semana, asique nadie iba a darse cuenta de su desliz, por lo menos no en el presente inmediato, que era lo que más le importaba.

Poco tiempo después llegó su reemplazo y, chequeando su salida de manera formal, se fue del hospital con la mochila al hombro y la campera por encima del ambo médico. El sol apenas estaba tiñendo de rosa y amarillo el cielo cuando subió al colectivo. Esa línea lo dejaba, luego de un viaje de tres cuartos de hora, a dos cuadras de su departamento. En el camino, cabeceó un par de veces, sentado en los asientos de atrás. Cuando se bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, notó con distraída curiosidad que el hombre que se había subido con él en la misma parada, se bajaba también al mismo tiempo.

Si hubiera estado un poco más despierto, la situación le habría causado algo de sospecha, sobre todo después de la noche que había tenido, pero la verdad era que mucho no le importó. Tan solo se dedicó a caminar con paso cansado esos metros que lo distanciaban del edén que era la cama. En cierto momento dejó de ver al otro extraño, por lo que el asunto pasó a ser archivado en las profundidades de su mente como algo inusual aunque sin importancia. No volvió a pensar en ello hasta aquella tarde cuando, abriendo la puerta de entrada a su casa, ambas manos llenas de bolsas con comida y verduras, se encontró con el mismo hombre al que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior, muy cómodo sentado en su sillón.

Como ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones a lo largo del día, Harry maldijo, mientras su ex paciente le sonreía con una expresión que podía llegar a representar cualquier emoción menos alegría.

-Justo el hombre con el que quería hablar.

Harry puteó una vez más.

.

.

 _Esta historia la tengo dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que me fui a vivir a Buenos Aires (unos cuatro/cinco años atrás), pero recién ahora siento que mis dotes de escritora le pueden llegar a hacer justicia a tan magnífica idea jeje. Harry!Médico de la UBA ftw_

 _El que adivina quién es el hombre turbio con herida de bala se gana un 'pat pat' en el hombro *wink wink; y el que me ayuda a encontrarle un barrio al hospital se gana ehh un envio de buenas vibras(?  
_ _(No sé cada cuanto voy a subir un capítulo, espero no colgar, pero ya estan avisados que no pueden confiar en mi frecuencia)_

 _Como siempre, los comentarios son más que bienvenidos!_


	2. Martes a la tarde

.

Si no fuera porque Harry sabía a la perfección qué había sucedido la noche anterior, no hubiera podido sospechar que el otro tenía una herida casi letal en el hombro. El intruso estaba sentado, cómodo, ocupando gran parte del sillón, con un aura de seguridad y pertenencia que hicieron estallar alarmas de 'peligro' en la mente del recién llegado.

Leves rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas del living, dándole al ambiente una calidez que no merecía. A través de las ventanas cerradas se escuchaba, apagado, el ruido de la calle. Al dueño de casa le estaban empezando a doler los brazos que llevaban las bolsas de compra, y se sintió ridículo, avergonzado del estado casi estático en el que se había sumergido todo su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué haces acá!? ¿Quién sos?- las palabras salieron de su boca con una seguridad que no sentía, al tiempo que intentaba acomodar las bolsas que se le estaban resbalando, gracias al cansancio que sentía todo su ser.

-¿Me vas a decir que en un par de horas te olvidas de un paciente?- la respuesta, burlona, era una cruda contraposición al tono seco y amenazador que le había escuchado la noche anterior.

Harry frunció el ceño y agarró las compras con más fuerza, casi cortando la circulación de sus dedos. Se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse que no hubiera otra persona en la habitación, sus ojos perdiendo el foco sobre el intruso.

-Estamos solos.

En un rápido movimiento, volvió a entregarle su atención exclusiva al extraño, quien lo observaba con ojos atentos, divertido con la paranoia que generaba, "andá, dejá esas bolsas y volvé, tenemos mucho de qué hablar".

Se tragó las ganas de rebolearle las compras por la cabeza y, con los labios cerrados en una fina línea que traicionaba la agresividad interna que sentía, se encaminó hacia la mesada de la cocina. Era un departamento chico, de dos ambientes, la sección de la cocina se separaba del living-comedor gracias a una pared baja que dejaba ver de un lado a otro, y la única puerta que había, aparte de la entrada, era la del baño. La cama era el sillón, que en realidad era un sofá-cama, que lo abría durante la noche; y no había muchos más muebles que una mesa de luz, un armario lo suficientemente grande, y un par de estantes en donde se encontraban mezclados tanto los libros de medicina como los de ficción que a veces le gustaba leer.

Las paredes, de un color crema acogedor, lograron calmar un poco su ansiedad, y el poder ver qué estaba haciendo el intruso mientras dejaba las bolsas, también. Su único consuelo era que, por lo menos, tenía comida para cuando toda esa situación terminara, si es que seguía vivo claro está.

El extraño le indicó, con un vago movimiento de la mano, que se sentara en la única silla que tenía, estratégicamente ubicada frente al sillón. Harry se sentó con desconfianza, incómodo con la atención del otro, dispuesto a encontrarse con la situación de frente y la cabeza alta.

-Quiero hacer un trato.

…aunque eso era lo último que estaba esperando.

-¿…un trato?- curiosidad mal contenida tiñó la pregunta, y Harry maldijo el ser tan transparente.

El intruso asintió, transformando su expresión a una seria, "necesito a alguien como vos".

Un presentimiento lo envolvió, y en seguida supo que estaba frente a un momento de bifurcación en su vida. Algo dentro suyo le dijo que lo que sea que fuera a proponerle el otro iba a marcar un antes y un después; se sentía como el protagonista de un comic, como alguien a quien le estaba (o no) por suceder algo grandioso aunque escalofriante.

-…un médico- afirmó dudoso Harry- ¿por qué?

-Para que no vuelva a pasar lo de anoche- respondió después de unos segundos, y la dureza que tomaron sus ojos azules demostraron lo mucho que esa admisión le había costado al orgullo- necesito alguien con quien contar.

Tenía ganas de pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, porque que alguien a quien le habían disparado le viniera con algo así significaba que estaba acostumbrado a ponerse en ese tipo de situaciones. La presencia segura, la ropa inmaculada y de calidad, la cara afeitada, los zapatos lustrosos, le indicaron que estaba frente a alguien con plata y con negocios turbios de fondo. Alguien que, casi con seguridad, necesitaba de sus servicios gracias a esos negocios tras bambalinas.

Harry tragó con dificultad, la sangre le pulsaba con rapidez desde el corazón al resto del cuerpo.

-Pero…ni siquiera estoy recibido y- agarró la primera excusa que le tiró su cerebro, y siguió apresurado por esos ojos imperturbables- y ¿qué querés que haga? ¿qué voy a tener que hacer? ¿quién carajo sos?

-Lo que me importa es lo que podes hacer, no el título que tengas o no tengas- contestó tranquilo, los hombros relajados- es sencillo, cuando yo te llamo vos apareces, haces lo que sabes hacer, te pago por eso, y estamos todos contentos.

No estaba convencido, no estaba convencido para nada. El otro debió de notar las ganas que tenía de echarlo del departamento y cambiando de táctica, siguió hablando.

-Qué, ¿vas a dejar que alguien que necesite ayuda se muera? Anoche tuve suerte de estar cerca de ese hospital de mala muerte, pero no siempre es así; si no hubiera sido por vos, me podría haber muerto- dejó pasar un segundo- ¿para esto se estudia medicina? ¿Para dejar que alguien que necesite la ayuda se muera cuando al médico no le conviene?

-¡No! No, pero- el intruso le cortó la frase, "entonces no es una decisión muy difícil"

-Pero- comenzó Harry, el otro volvió a interrumpir, "Mirá, te dejo hasta el viernes para que lo pienses, si aceptas lo único que tenés que hacer es trabajar para mí, ocasionalmente, nada más"

Se levantó, ignorando todas las palabras y la expresión ofendida del dueño de casa. De pie se acomodó el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Harry sentía como si le hubieran dado varias cachetadas psicológicas, mas llegó a parase y dar un paso antes de hablar: "¿te cambiaste las vendas hoy?" Porque, a pesar de todo y de que no dudaba que el otro fuera una persona no del todo buena, su maldito buen corazón no le permitió decir otra cosa.

El extraño sonrió como complacido, aunque hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo estremecerse.

-Nos vemos el viernes, Harry.

Recién cuando algún tiempo después se puso a cocinar, luego de haber guardado las compras, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre al otro; y que el extraño seguía siendo tan desconocido como lo fue la noche anterior. Con la cebolla rehogándose a fuego lento en la hornalla y un tomate a medio cortar sobre la tabla, acompañado del aroma de la comida a medio hacer, se acercó a la puerta del departamento y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le puso doble traba.

.

.

.

 _Chan. Un update. Es más corto pero lo tuve que cortar acá por la situación del capítulo. Proximamente: un poco sobre la historia de Harry en este mundo y más personajes ;)  
Gracias a todos los que favearon y están siguiendo esta cosa! No se olviden que los comentarios son el maná de los escritores! _

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
